


I Could Never Hate You, Punk

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Pining Steve, Pining Steve Rogers, Prom, side Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t tell Bucky I’m in love with him! He could hate me!” “I could never hate you, punk.”</p><p> </p><p>Or 5 times Bucky almost heard Steve talking about his crush, and the 1 time he finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Hate You, Punk

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write pls send help

“So, you gonna ask Bucky to Prom?” Natasha asks, bumping Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“You gonna ask Clint?” Steve retorts, watching Nat scoff and roll her eyes.  
  
“That’s different. I’m just waiting for him to get some balls. You’re waiting for never.”  
  
“Um, yeah, that’s kind of how things go when you’re pining over your super attractive and very heterosexual best friend.”  
  
Bucky comes up from behind, slinging his arms over Nat and Steve’s shoulders.  
  
“Whatchya talking about?”  
  
“Prom,” Nat says slyly.  
  
“Ooh, Steve. Who’re you gonna ask?”  
  
“Um, I don’t really think I’m gonna go…” Steve replies quietly.  
  
“What? It’s senior prom dude. You have to!”  
  
“Well, it’s not like girls are lining up to go out with me.”  
  
“Then we can go together!”  
  
Steve’s head snaps up, eyes wide.  
  
“C’mon pal, girls go with their friends all the time. And it’ll be fun!”  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Buck…”  
  
“Why not? We were gonna hang out with our dates anyway, might as well just go together.”  
  
“Buck, people might think we’re… together.”  
  
“What, are you saying you’re afraid of a few comments from other people?”  
  
“What? No!” Steve squawked. “Of course not.”  
  
“Good, then it’s decided. We’re going together.” Bucky says while smirking, knowing that Steve would agree if he challenged him. The bell rang and they said their goodbyes before heading off to class.  
  
Shit. Steve thinks. How am I gonna hold it together? 

 

***

“So, I heard you and Buckaroo are going to Prom together. It’s good you finally grew some balls and made things official,” Tony was saying to Steve as they headed to lunch.  
  
“Dude, we’re just going as friends. Bucky’s straight as they come.”  
  
“I notice you didn’t say anything about your heterosexuality.”  
  
“I- I’m not-” Steve spluttered.  
  
“Chill Americano. You ain’t exactly subtle. But no worries, I don’t plan on spilling the beans.”  
  
“We’re not like that," Steve says anyway.  
  
“Maybe not yet, but you will be.”  
  
“Oh my god Tony,” Steve groaned.  
  
“You two have been friends since forever, and clearly pining over each other for almost as long. If you and Count Buckula don’t end up together by the end of prom night, I’ll stop calling myself a genius.”  
  
“Count Buckula?”  
  
“Hmm, I know. Not my best. But that’s beside the point. I’m sure your boy toy will get his head out of his ass and-”  
  
“Can it,” Steve elbows Tony, noticing Bucky walking over to them.  
  
“Hey guys!” Bucky calls out excitedly, waving and grinning.  
  
“That smile’s for you,” Tony whispers to Steve, getting a glare and stage whispered shut up in return.  
  
“So, I hear you’re taking cool dorito over here to prom.” Tony says to Bucky.  
  
Bucky lights up in return.  
  
“Yeah! It’s gonna be great! Speaking of which, we need to get fitted for suits, Steve. My mom has been bugging me all week. And I was thinking we could get matching ties too!” Bucky exclaims, practically vibrating in excitement. Tony tries to stifle his laughter as Steve tries to keep his cool.  
  
“Um, yeah. Sure. Why don’t you just text me the details,” Steve says, trying to move on and steer the conversation elsewhere.  
  
“Will do, Stevie,” Bucky replies, reaching out and ruffling Steve’s hair.  
  
“Hey, don’t do that,” Steve says, pretending to be annoyed as he swats Bucky’s hand away, ignoring Tony’s cooing.  
  
Conversation turns elsewhere as they eat their lunch. Finally, the bell rings and they part ways, but not before Bucky calls out  
  
“I’ll text you about prom after school!” to a flustered Steve who ends up entering class with flushed cheeks.

 

***

“Nat, he keeps making us do couple-y things. I swore he was gonna make us hold hands in our suits too. I can’t handle it.” Steve complains to Nat over the phone.  
  
“Grow a vagina, Rogers. Just tell him how you feel and he’ll say he feels the same way and then you can make out and quit complaining,” Nat replies, holding her phone between her chin and shoulder as she finishes painting her nails.  
  
“Naaaaaaat. We all know he’s straight as an arrow. And even if he wasn’t, there’s no chance he’d be in love with me.”  
  
Nat sucks in a breath.  
  
“Steve, you know I’m not an affectionate person, but I’ll put all that aside for a few minutes. You’re great. You’re handsome, and smart, and talented, and Bucky doesn’t give a fuck about your medical problems. You know that. We all know that. So quit doubting yourself and finding reasons it won’t work. You’re scared, I get that. But most things worth doing aren’t easy.”  
  
Steve sighs, “Thanks Nat, it’s just hard to believe.”  
  
Nat smiles softly, and replies with a gentle voice, “I know hon, but you’ll get there.”  
  
“Maybe, I guess it would just be easier to deal with my feelings if-”  
  
“Heya Stevie!”  
  
“Uh, sorry Nat. Bucky just walked in. I gotta go. But thanks for… everything.”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Nat says before hanging up.  
  
“Um, hi Buck.”  
  
Bucky flops down on the bed next to Steve.  
  
“So my mom wants to take pictures of us before prom, and then we can go get some dinner at Red Robin’s. My treat. How’s that sound?” Bucky asks, rolling onto his side to look at Steve.  
  
“Um, yeah. Good. That sounds good.”  
  
“Cool,” Bucky smiles. The beautiful smile that always makes Steve’s knees go weak. The smile Steve will have to deal with during pictures, and a meal, and a dance. Because he’s going to prom with Bucky. There’s no way he’s going to be able to keep his feelings down during a whole night of doing couple-y things. Honestly Steve is so screwed.

 

***

“Hey man, how you holding up?” Sam asks.  
  
“I’m not. Prom is tomorrow! I can’t do this Sam!”  
  
“You’ll be fine Steve. But you should just talk to him. You’ll feel way better if you just tell him how you feel.”  
  
Steve sighs. “I can’t do that Sam.”  
  
“Can’t do what?” Bucky asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
“Match your level of stupidity,” Steve manages.  
  
“Haha, you punk,” Bucky replies sarcastically, ruffling Steve’s hair. Meanwhile Sam rolls his eyes affectionately at his idiot friends.  
  
“Don’t be late for class you two,” he says, walking off to give them some privacy, the sounds of their laughter echoing behind him as he heads down the hall.

 

***

“Steve, come zip my dress for me,” Nat calls from the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah, just a sec,” Steve replies, finishing tying his tie.  
  
“So, you nervous?” Nat asks, even though she already knows the answer.  
  
“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Steve groans in response.  
  
“Well, you could just tell him how you feel.”  
  
“And risk our entire friendship? No, he means too much to me.”  
  
Nat tuts and shakes her head. “Boys,” she says quietly.  
  
“Just because things worked out for you and Clint doesn’t mean they’ll work out for me.”  
  
“The only reason things worked out is because Clint finally said something. You should try it, the results might be better than you expect.”  
  
“At best he’ll actually continue to be my friend,” Steve retorts.  
  
“Well, you never know until-”  
  
“Heya Stevie! Looking good.” Bucky says, appearing in the doorway. He’d been given a key to Steve’s place long ago and always lets himself in.  
  
“Um, thanks, uh, you too,” Steve replies, blushing deeply.  
  
“Well let’s get going!” Bucky says, putting his arm across Steve’s shoulders and walking out the door.  
  
“Enjoy your dinner!” Nat calls out as they walk away.

 

***

“I can’t believe I actually survived prom with Bucky,” Steve says, sitting at the foot of his bed with his back to the door.  
  
“I can’t believe your dumbass didn’t finally tell him how you feel,” Nat replies. “Seriously Steve, you need to tell him so that you two can finally be happy together.”  
  
“You mean so that I can ruin our friendship?”  
  
Nat shakes her head. “If you honestly don’t believe he’s just as in love with you, then don’t tell him for your happy ever after. Tell him so that you can move on and start getting over him.”  
  
“Nat you don’t understand. I can’t tell Bucky I’m in love with him! He could hate me!”  
  
“I could never hate you punk,” a voice comes from the door. Steve jumps and turns around, recognizing his best friend’s voice but praying it’s somehow not him.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Nat says, quickly getting up to leave.  
  
“Um… I was talking about another Bucky. You don’t know him. He goes to another school.” Steve frantically tries to excuse his words.  
  
“Oh really?” Bucky asks. “Well that’s interesting. Because I happen to be in love with a Steve. He goes to our school. You probably know him.”  
  
“Wait you’re gay?”  
  
“Bi.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. . .” Steve trails off. “Wait, what Steve? The one in our math class?”  
  
Bucky stares at him blankly. “No, ya punk. I was talking about you! I’m in love with you!”  
  
“I… What?” Steve asks, shocked. “You’re in love with… me?”  
  
“That’s what I said. And I’m currently really hoping you were lying about there being another Bucky at a different school.”  
  
“But, how can you be in love with me?” Steve asks, puzzled.  
  
“Are you serious? You’re smart, and kind, and funny, and you don’t take anyone’s shit. Also you have a great ass.”  
  
“Is this a prank.”  
  
“No, you punk. I would never be that mean… Is there actually another Bucky.”  
  
“No, jerk. You’re my only Bucky.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“So then.. Is this the part where we kiss?”  
  
“I hope so.” Bucky replies walking closer and taking Steve’s face in his hands. “I love you so much. I’ve loved you so long.”  
  
“I love you too. I can’t believe this is happening.” Steve replies, still in shock that this isn’t just a dream. Bucky hums in reply, and brings their faces together. The kiss is better than Steve could have ever imagined. It lasts for forever but not for long enough. When they finally break apart they’re both grinning like idiots.  
  
“It’s too bad we didn’t get to do this on prom night.”  
  
“Well I wouldn’t object to a redo.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Bucky asks.  
  
“Sure. You can buy me food again, and then we can do some more of this,” Steve replies, leaning in to kiss Bucky again.  
  
“Sounds like a deal to me.”  
  
“I love you, jerk.”  
  
“I love you too, pal. Till the end of the line.”  
  
“Till the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> k i thought the idea was good but the writing was blah but i hope y'all enjoyed anyway!!


End file.
